princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Seiichi Yukimura/Trivia
Character Trivia *Oishi witnessed Yukimura sleep-walking past all of the infra-red lasers. *Yukimura has been to France for the 20th overseas training tour and went to China for the 21st overseas training tour. *Yukimura participated in the middle schooler, high schooler, and college student friendly get-together as the tennis club representative. *Yukimura was the beautification committee member that suggested the "Lots of Flowers Movement". *Yukimura went to an art museum in Ueno for an art appreciation event. *In the Ocean (Unabara) Festival, he works as the designer, director, and scriptwriter and wins the "General Director Award". *An essay of his is published in Rikkai's regular magazine "Hyakusen Kikai (All Rivers Flow to the Sea)" run by the general student body *While he was hospitalized, the flowerbed in his garden completely died out. After he recovered, he completely replanted a whole new garden. While he's at the camp, he's asked his family to help take care of it. *Within the Rikkai Regulars, he is the only one of the Fish Branch. Other Trivia *Yukimura is named after Sanada Yukimura. The other half of the name went to the vice-captain, Sanada Genichiro. *Sanada Yukimura was killed by the Echizen clan in 1615. This was referenced by having Echizen defeat both Sanada (Kantou finals) and Yukimura (National tournament finals). *Yukimura came 4th in the New Prince of Tennis 1st Character Popularity Poll. *Yukimura is one of the few male characters in the anime who is voiced by a female voice actor (Nagai Sachiko). *Yukimura is the only captain from the entire series that is voiced by a female. *In the manga, Yukimura is depicted to have a white head band as opposed to the green one he wears in the anime. *Out of the four captains of the four strongest schools, (Seigaku, Rikkaidai, Shitenhoji, and Hyotei), Seiichi is the only captain that does not have a first name beginning with 'K' (Kunimitsu Tezuka, Kuranosuke Shiraishi, and Keigo Atobe). Personal Information *Foot Size: 26.5cm *Hobby: Gardening *Father's occupation: Worker (Advertisement Company) *Uses his allowance for: Gardening tools and books *Motto: "If you have not experienced Winter, then you can not understand Spring's warmth." *Favorite Subject: English, Mathematics, Art *Disliked Subject: Chemistry (because the smell of the chemicals reminds him of the hospital) *Frequently visited place in school: the campus flowerbed, rooftop garden *Committee: Beautification Committee *Favorite Color: Pale Blue (Aqua) *Favorite Food: Grilled Fish *Favourite Books: Anthology of Poems (especially French ones) *Favorite Music: Brahms 4th Symphony *Preferred type: Healthy People, A wholesome person *Place he wants to go for a date: Art Museum *Thing He Wants The Most (at the moment): Collection of Pierre-Auguste Renoir's Paintings *Routine Duties: Watering his plants, image training *Dislikes: Talking about other people behind their backs *Skills Other Than Tennis: Watercolour Painting, Having an Extensive Knowledge about Plants and Animals, Cricket Words for the Two *Ibu: I get angry when Echizen get's fussed over. On top of that, Yukimura's "Yips" is my "Spot". *Oni: That white hat and that headband, both middle school students look like they'll bring lots of amusement. Come at me! *Kirihara: Shit, Yukimura-buchou's tennis is monstrous after all...I'll definitely defeat you in this training camp! *Kintarō: Koshimae and Rikkai's general both make me shiver hard! I was super right to choose tennis! *Krauser: Samurai, harakiri is impressive! I am happy I learned a lot about Japan from the two of you. Note: Harakiri means ritual suicide *Koharu: Yukimura-san's natural hair, let me mess it up~! Oh no, I can't see. I can't mo~ve my hands either! *Saitō: I am deeply interested in their mental make-up. Let me draw out new limits for you. *Sanada: Let's build the invincible legend of the champions Rikkai in high school this time. Our journey has not yet ended!! *Shīta: Yukimura-buchou praised me, saying, "You have a talent for picking up balls," de yansu~! *Jackal: Even though Yukimura lost, Sanada's not going to hit him!? It's like I'm the only one getting hit, hey! *Shiraishi: There's no mistake that those two are at the top of the middle school world. Both of them have their overflowing aura. *Sengoku: Echizen-kun who cut the ball in half with his "Samurai Drive" was impressive, but Yukimura-kun surprised me when he returned that point. *Tokugawa: Being at the top of the middle school tennis world is merely like being a frog in the well* after all. The fate of the frog is to drown in the ocean. *Fukushi: Don't think lightly of the underclassmen*. Next year, Ginka will be Tokyo's representative! ...before that, can I use the restroom? *Fuji: Echizen and Yukimura both showed me new heights. The scenery from the top...I would like to see that too. *Marui: Hey, let's pair up in doubles this time, Yukimura-kun! It'll be the birth of an invincible, genius and exquisite combination~! *Mizuki: Yukimura-kun appears...tidy and elegant. I feel like we'd get along. How about it, come to St. Rudolph. *Yagyū: Yukimura-kun conquered his sickness and has a limitlessly earnest attitude towards tennis. He is a friend who I respect from the bottom of my heart. *Yanagi: Yukimura. If you need clean air for your treatment, please come to my boarding house again. My family welcomes you. Category:Character Subpages